everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu Chemerie
Lucia "Lulu" Chemerie is a 2016 character.She is the Half daughter of the velveteen rabbit.in the conflict she is a Rebel,because even if she likes her destiny she doesn t keen at the idea of being a stuffed animal unnable to move for days Character Personality Lulu is a very happy and enthusiastic person who always enjoy doing new things, she can be a little noisy and dumb but this is because she s getting used to her body. Because of the tone of siblings she now has a kinda trickster personality usually done to distract her parent or just stop being bored most of her siblings also she developed a fascination to mix magic and mechanics so she tries to experiment with both of them with the plan to be able to fullfill the "one day dreams" things that might be imposible but with a little of creativity and work are totally possible because on her opinion the most you try the easier it becames they are just challeges that life gave and she would win Appearance she has a light brown wavy hair and a fair complexion with so many freckles,she is a short person (1,54) in some moments she is confused with a little girl.her eyes are black and she usually wears a bell around the neck this bell is the thing that make her possible to became an alive a sentient being so she s pretty protective of it when she became a stuffed toy.she is light brown with spots and her eyes become buttons,and a cotton white tale appers on her back, she s really fluffly Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes The Velveteen Rabbit How does come into it? because the original is a real rabbit now,then the fairy have made her as a chrismas gift to her predecesor family,around five years ago a witch gave her a bell that as long as nobody hugs her make her real a few years later she was inscribed in EAH Relationships Family Her step parents never forced her to do anything she believes that she doesn t have the only thing she had the obligation to do before coming to EAH was taking care of her siblings and even if that was difficult she managed to do it.The relationship with her siblings is more complex since there are 47 of them she was always learned something new about their personalities and interest she writes them and send gifts almost every week Friends Who do they like to hang out with? Why? If you've given any of your character's relationships ship names this can be a good place to note them. Pets A blue baby unicorn named milanesa, she loves him Romance Are they dating? Do they have any romantic interests? Again, this is a good place to note ship names, if you have them. Enemies Are there people your character doesn't get along with? Why? Outfits You can use this section to describe motifs, colours, and themes common in their clothing, if you wish. Most people insert a table or subheadings for each outfit in this section. Trivia *Everytime she gets in trouble she fakes she doesnt speak english * Quotes *Any notable quotes? *This is a fun place to note joke conversations you've written with your character or quote notable lines from RPs. Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:The Velveteen Rabbit Category:Females